The One Where They Get Drunk And Party
by LilMissLibra
Summary: Julia Beilschmidt is a girl who Nora does NOT want her sister involved with, but Emilia is in the mood to rebel. Fem!PruIce


"Hey, what's your name?" Emilia looked up to see the drunk girl across the bus smirking at her.

"Julia, leave her alone!" laughed one of her friends.

"Oh, sorry! Am I bothering you?" she asked, looking surprised.

"Um, it's fine." Emilia shifted uncomfortably. Well, her sister had always taught her to be polite. "I'm Emilia."

"Wow, that's such a pretty name! I'm Julia! Ooh, our names rhyme! Emilia and Julia!"

"Yeah, I guess."

"What year are you?"

"Freshman."

"You know, you're really pretty. We should trade numbers!"

"Seriously, Julia! She doesn't want to talk to you!" Julia's other friend laughed loudly.

"Ohmygosh, if I'm bugging you, just tell me. I'm, like, the chillest person ever." And yet, she held out her phone for Emilia. Sighing, she traded phones with the inebriated girl. _Not like she'll ever actually text me._ After entering their numbers, they traded phones back. Julia and her friends got off at the next stop, and Emilia continued back to her dorm. _I hate Friday nights._

The next day, Emilia was surprised to hear her text tone go off. Her older sister, Nora, was the only one who ever really texted her, and she was sitting at her desk across the room. Emilia suppressed a groan when she saw it was from the drunk girl. _Did she seriously text me?_

[Whose number is this?] Emilia glared at the screen.

[Emilia's] she typed back.

[I can see that. Who are you?]

[From the bus last night]

[Oh sorry! Last night is still kind of blurry! :)] Emilia rolled her eyes. _Typical._

"Who are you texting?" asked Nora.

"This drunk girl who wouldn't leave me alone on the bus last night."

"Huh, weird." The older girl wrinkled her nose. "What's her name?"

"Julia, I think." She said the name slowly, pronouncing the j as a y. Nora almost spat her coffee.

"Julia Beilschmidt?" she demanded. Emilia stared at her, never having seen such a reaction from her cool-headed sister.

"I don't know what her last name is," she said carefully.

"Was she with two other girls named Marianne and Carmen?"

"Um, she did have two friends with her, but I didn't get their names."

"Stop talking to her."

"I was going to anyway."

"I'm serious, Emilia. Don't text her anymore."

"Jesus, Nora, I'm not a little kid! What's your problem with her anyway?"

"She's trouble, trust me."

"Whatever." Emilia turned back to her computer in a huff. Leave it to Nora to make a big deal out of nothing.

"Emilia, promise me you're not going to text her anymore."

"Okay, fine!"

Although, curiously, that made her actually want to talk to Julia. Once Nora had turned back to her desk, Emilia left to go to the bathroom, taking her phone with her. She had promised Nora that she wouldn't text Julia, but she said nothing about calling.

"Hey, what's up?" Julia answered.

"I feel like getting into some trouble," Emilia answered flatly.

"Really? Well, I just might be able to help you out." She could practically hear the smirk in the older girl's voice.

She met up with Julia and her friends at their apartment for what Julia called "pre-drinking."

"We're going to a house party, so they're only gonna have beer," she explained, ushering the younger girl into the living room. "Not that there's anything wrong with beer. We just won't get very drunk if that's all we drink. This is Marianne and Carmen, by the way."

"Oh, my god, you weren't kidding, it really is the girl from last night!" exclaimed Marianne. "What made you want to hang out with this bitch?"

"Hey, now, who are you calling a bitch, you bitch?" Julia laughed.

"Keep it classy, ladies," Carmen said, stepping between the two jokingly. _I think I'm in a bit over my head,_ Emilia thought. She had never met less serious people; they were like the exact opposite of her sister. _No wonder Nora doesn't like them._

"Anyway, little Emilia here is rebelling against her big sister," Julia explained, and the younger girl flushed. She should have known it was a bad idea to tell her that.

"Really?" Carmen looked at her curiously. "Who's your older sister?"

"Nora Thomassen," Emilia answered, still embarrassed.

"Oh, my god, you're Nora's little sister?" Marianne shrieked with laughter, her breath smelling of liquor. _Ah, so they're already getting drunk._ That certainly explained how they were acting, although Emilia wasn't sure if that was all from the alcohol. "Isn't Nora that girl who hates you, Julia? That's just great! Absolutely perfect!"

"Yeah, she does hate me," Julia laughed. "I came to class, like, one time hung over, and she thinks I'm some lush or something."

"Didn't you make out with her boyfriend once?" Carmen asked, and Emilia tensed up. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

"Woah, woah, woah, you're gonna give Emilia the wrong impression! First of all, I didn't know they were dating, and second of all, he kissed me first!" Suddenly, there was a shot glass in front of Emilia. She stared at the clear liquid inside. "Have you ever taken a shot of straight vodka before?" Julia asked her. "It's a super fast way to get drunk."

"Have you ever even gotten drunk before?" Marianne asked.

"Wha—Of course I have!" Emilia answered, her face flushing again.

"Aw, she's so cute!" Carmen said, throwing an arm around her. "But we can all tell you're lying, sweetie!"

"I've, well, I've had alcohol before," Emilia admitted grudgingly. "I went to a few house parties in high school."

"Hmm, I should probably get you a chaser then." Julia tapped her chin in thought. "I think we have some orange juice in the fridge." She disappeared into the kitchen for a moment and came back carrying a small glass of orange juice.

The three girls watched in anticipation as Emilia threw back the shot glass like she had seen in movies. She tried to swallow the alcohol quickly, but she still tasted it. It tasted like, well, pretty much exactly how you'd expect vodka to taste. Sort of like mouth wash without the mint, and with the burning sensation doubled. She grimaced and grabbed the glass of orange juice from Julia, quickly taking a sip. The three cheered happily.

"We're corrupting Nora Thomassen's little sister," Marianne said happily. "This is going to be the best night ever!"

They took the long way to the party to avoid major roads. "The cops will be watching for any drunk people walking around," Julia explained. "We don't wanna get arrested for public intox."

Emilia tried her best to walk in a straight line, but the alcohol was just starting to hit her. Her face was hot, and her mind felt fuzzy. Picturing a fuzzy brain, she started to giggle. Julia smiled, throwing an arm around her. "Come here, little one," she cooed. "I'm going to show you a good time tonight."

"Alright, ladies, do you remember the code to use if you need to be saved from a situation?" Marianne asked.

"Yo, bitch!" Carmen shouted happily.

"Seriously?" Emilia asked, slurring slightly. S's were funny.

"Or just make that cute little deer-in-the-headlights look, and we'll get it," Julia laughed. "But do try to stay where I can see you. Your sister's already going to murder me, I don't wanna think about what she'll do if anything bad happens to you." She looked at Marianne and Carmen. "Are either of you trying to get laid tonight?"

"Not me!" Carmen shouted, earning a shush from the other two.

"Me neither," Marianne answered. "But if little Emilia's asking, I wouldn't say no." She winked at the younger girl, but she hadn't been paying attention.

"Huh?"

"Don't worry about it," Julia answered before Marianne could. "Just remember to watch out for each other. Don't let anyone leave with someone, okay?"

"Got it, chief!" Carmen answered.

"I'll watch out for you personally," Julia whispered to Emilia, bumping their hips together. The younger girl blushed and looked down at her feet.

The party was packed full of people, but no one would dance with Emilia. A few guys had approached her when they first got there, but she kept accidentally introducing herself as Emilia Thomassen. "Wait, are you related to Nora?" they asked, and then they left her alone. Apparently, her sister had a reputation for being cold and somewhat unforgiving. Strange, since she was never that way with her little sister.

Emilia stood by the wall, watching Julia, who looked like she was having the time of her life. She danced with a bunch of different guys and girls. She flirted easily and smiled widely, and everyone seemed to know her. Emilia would have been jealous had she not been so captivated by the older girl. Her long hair, the same shade of silvery blonde as Emilia's, her perfect skin, and her lean figure all sent the younger's mind reeling.

"She's hot, isn't she?" Marianne said, surprising Emilia.

"Yes," she replied before she could think, and the older girl smirked at her. They watched Julia and Carmen dancing together for a few moments before Marianne leaned in to whisper in Emilia's ear.

"I don't think she would say no either."

"Huh?" Emilia asked, but Marianne just patted her on the head and wandered off. Julia finally noticed her standing by the wall and rushed over.

"Hey, why aren't you dancing?" she asked, shouting over the music.

"No one wants to dance with me," Emilia answered.

"Aw, come here, I'll dance with you!"

She pulled the younger out to where she had been dancing before and brought her close to herself. Emilia blushed as she felt Julia's hands on her hips, but she didn't know where to put her own arms. She awkwardly laid them over the other girl's shoulders and tried her best to swing her hips in time to the music.

"You're too tense," Julia said in her ear, making her shiver. "You need to relax."

"I, um, okay," she stuttered. Julia turned her around, so they were grinding, and Emilia felt a little less awkward that they weren't face to face. However, now she could see other people watching them, and that made her even more flustered. She squeaked when Julia rested her chin on her shoulder.

"You're so pretty, I don't know why anyone _wouldn't_ want to dance with you," she whispered. Emilia didn't say that everyone was too intimidated by Nora. With Julia's hands running up and down her sides, this was not a good time to mention her older sister.

"People are staring at us," she said nervously.

"Of course they are, we're hot." Her breath was hot in her ear, and Emilia's own breath caught in her throat.

"I-I'm not drunk enough for this," she managed.

"Maybe we should go somewhere else then, where people won't be staring at us."

They made it to the hallway before Julia pushed Emilia up against the wall and kissed her roughly. She slipped her tongue in right away, which surprised the younger girl, but it was definitely a good surprise. She moaned softly as the older girl pressed their bodies together tightly. Suddenly there was a buzzing vibration in Emilia's pocket, and she jumped. _Oh, right, cellphone._ Julia pulled away enough to look her in the eyes.

"Back to my apartment?" she murmured. Emilia swallowed a nervous lump in her throat before nodding.

"Leaving already?" said a voice behind them. Marianne was smirking at them.

"Give us, like, a half hour head start," Julia said to her, and Emilia didn't think she could blush any harder.

"Oh, you kids and your raging hormones," Marianne sighed teasingly. "It's a good thing the night is young."

"Where's Carmen?"

"In the bathroom. I know, I know, we'll watch out for each other. You two go have fun." She winked at them, and Emilia wanted to sink into the ground. The alcohol was wearing off fast, and things were starting to get really awkward. That is, until Julia tugged on her arm, giving her a blazing look. She followed the older girl without hesitation.

It wasn't until they were back at the apartment, on Julia's bed, Emilia's shirt tossed onto the floor, that she realized what the buzzing from her cellphone meant.

"Who the fuck keeps calling you?" Julia said as she ground their hips together.

"It's probably my sister," Emilia said distractedly. "Oh, wait. Shit, she's gonna think I'm dead or something if I don't answer."

"Who cares?" Lips were trailing down her neck and along her bra strap.

"Sh-she, shit, she might call the police or something." Julia sighed heavily against her skin.

"Well, then you'd better answer, but make it quick," she said, rolling off the younger girl.

Emilia sat up, digging her phone out of her pocket and answering.

"Hello?" she said breathlessly.

"Emilia? Where the hell are you?" Nora demanded.

"I'm," her breath hitched when Julia returned to kissing her shoulder. "I'm at a friend's."

"Which friend?" Shit, Julia was unhooking her bra.

"M-Madeline. I'm staying the night in Madeline's room. I'm pretty sure I told you that earlier."

"No, you definitely didn't."

"Oh, well—" Her bra was halfway off now. "Sorry, but I gotta go, we're in the middle of something right now."

"Emilia, are you drunk?"

"What? No, I'm not."

"I don't believe you."

"Fine, don't, but I'm hanging up."

"Don't you dare…" Emilia hit the end call button and tossed her phone to the floor.

"She's gonna kill me tomorrow," she groaned. Julia pushed her back down onto the bed.

"Then I'd better give you a good last night alive," she said, smirking predatorily. And then she was back on top of the younger girl.

Defying every movie she had ever seen, Emilia woke up without a hangover. She was so glad she had drank water at the party, as per Julia's instructions. She did, however, wake up naked, so she still felt a little clichéd. Julia's arms wrapped around her from behind, and she smiled as the older girl nuzzled her neck.

"Are you glad you came out with us last night?" she asked. Emilia nodded.

"It was definitely worth whatever Nora's going to do to me," she yawned.

"Eh, what can she do? She's only your sister. Wait, she's not the type to snitch to your parents, is she?"

"No, but I'm sure she'll think of something just as nasty." She turned over to snuggle into Julia's arms. "I'm sure she already knows that I'm here. Aren't you worried?"

"Nah, not when I've got my bitches to back me up." She turned her head towards the door and yelled out "Yo, bitches! Where you at?"

"Shut the hell up, Julia!" came Carmen's grouchy reply, and Emilia surprised herself by laughing with Julia. _I guess you can't feel that awkward after some good sex._

Both their stomachs were growling, so they hauled themselves out of bed. Emilia found her phone on the floor and checked to see if Nora had called back. She had. Fifteen times. Emilia shook her head, repeating the same words she had said the day before: "Jesus, Nora, I'm not a little kid."

"No, you're definitely not," Julia agreed, and something in her voice made Emilia blush. Seeing how flustered the younger was getting, Julia pressed a kiss to her shoulder. "Let's go eat, so we'll be ready to face your sister."

"'We?'"

"I figured I would walk you back to your dorm, just so you don't have to take all the blame. I did say I'd watch out for you personally." She winked, and Emilia rolled her eyes. This was going to be an interesting day.

* * *

**AN: I have no explanation or excuse for this other than I once saw a drunk girl flirting with this other girl on the bus, and it was really cute. I hope you enjoyed, and thanks for reading!**


End file.
